Me
by Se7enSarang
Summary: Muraki needs help against the demon he once was. The only one that can help him is Hisoka. Hisoka looks into the past and sees what truly happened in Muraki's past.
1. Default Chapter

Me  
  
By Chibi Dibi  
  
I lay gasping on the ground. Damn, it hurts. The soft calm night threatens to grab me and hold me down again.  
  
The sound of my panting echoes in the empty street, and my feet tire of the impact of the hard street as I run. But none of it matters, not even the pain that threatens to break my heart, body, and soul.  
  
I don't have enough time to scream or cry. I know he's out there, waiting.  
  
I WON'T let him get me. He's tried to take my life away too many times, and broken almost everything I've ever loved or cared. BUT.. HE... CAN'T... HAVE... ME!!!!  
  
"Aaaaahhh!" I scream. A heavy shock runs through me. My body starts to go numb with the pain. I feel my brain start to shut down.  
  
NO! I won't let him win! He's underestimated me. Never realized that I've grown stronger with every attack. I can resist him now, and with help, perhaps he can leave me forever.  
  
A painful stinging spreads on my body. I'm not going to be able to make it alone.  
  
Beneath my torn shirt, I see the marking he gave me years ago.  
  
Only one person comes to mind. I'm afraid to go to him for help, scared of what he'd say...  
  
The markings scream and fade away.  
  
But he's my only hope.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)  
  
I run my hands through my hair, and attempt to dust off my torn shirt. It's amazing how cold the night is. I never quite realized it before.  
  
I'm standing in front of cheap hotel room. The demon slumbering in a dark corner somewhere. My clothes, torn, dirty and wet. My face scratched, and my soul torn, I don't think I deserve to be here.  
  
It's selfish, asking for help from a pure person, such as him, but I don't want to hurt anymore.  
  
Using the connection between us, I find his room and knock on the door. I sense his confusion as he acknowledges a presence at the door.  
  
I hug my aching and exhausted body.  
  
The door opens, and I see a beautiful face staring back at me.  
  
"Help me," I manage to whisper.  
  
Green eyes glare back at me, "Muraki."  
  
I feel myself fall to the ground as I lose consciousness.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)  
  
Were you surprised?  
  
I certainly was, heck, I don't even like Muraki, hate him really. If I had a knife, I would stab him for all the pain and suffering that he's caused.  
  
But Oriya obviously thinks he's someone to protect. So I came up with this fanfic. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer:  
Yami no Matsuei belongs to Yohko Matsushita and Hana to Yume Comics, but mainly to Yohko Matsushita, because she created it. This fanfic belongs to me, and any attempt to copy it will make me mad and bloodthirsty. 0_0 ::Doctor slips secret potion into drink:: 


	2. Broken Spirit

Me: Broken Spirit  
  
By Chibi Dibi  
  
I wake up in a dark room. A sharp knife digs into the skin of my neck, drawing a thin line of blood.  
  
Instinctively, I lash out with my magic, binding the attacker to a magical wall.  
  
"Tatsumi Seiichirou is next door. Remember that he won't hesitate to kill you," a cold quivering voice speaks. "I swear, come any closer, and I won't hesitate to call him."  
  
Trapped on my blue pentacle is none other than the teen whose help I requested. The look in his cold eyes full of fury and loathing.  
  
"You hate me," I state dumbly. Oh, God, I'm hoping against hope that nothing bad happened to him.  
  
"No shit, Sherlock," he continues to glare.  
  
"Did ..........did I hurt you?" I dare to look at him. The look of loathing hasn't left his face, but disbelief certainly worked its way onto his face.  
  
"Teme, what are you playing at?" His vibrant green eyes shine with fury.  
  
A tendril of the demon swirls in my head. I wince in pain.  
  
"I'm sorry, but.........please, I need your help," I whisper.  
  
"There's no way in hell I'll EVER help you," he says in a bitter and firm voice.  
  
I feel a shift of energy in the room. It must be the demon. I can't have anything happen right now! This boy might get hurt! If he could only.........Oh my god, the energy is splitting behind the young man! Another energy is forming, I think it belongs to the teen.  
  
"Please, he's coming! If you could only-" I begin to panic, as I see that the space behind the boy starts to glimmer dangerously. I leap towards him.  
  
"Ide yo, Kurikara!!!!!" He calls out. Then the space ripped open dragging him in with me.  
  
%%%%%%%%  
  
I open my eyes slowly. What happened? I'm on someone; I see a young man with sandy blonde hair. Him! I get up slowly trying not to wake him. It's nighttime, and we seem to be standing at an entrance.  
  
There are two beautiful curved French doors. The mahogany color doesn't have a single scratch on it. Vines are carved beautifully into the archway.  
  
Vines! I know this place; this is where I met the demon. He is a duke and respected by many.  
  
He must have pulled me here in order to take me again.  
  
Footsteps are coming from behind the doors. I quickly stand and pull the teen up with me. Two soldiers dressed in dark blue step out, a gun-like weapon in their hands.  
  
"Identify yourselves," says the tall one with tanned skin.  
  
I'm not quite sure what to say. To introduce myself as that bastard makes me sick. On the other hand, pretending to be him will make it easier to get through this city. Looking down at the unconscious teen in my arms, I realize that I'll have to cope with feeling sick and pretend to be that demon.  
  
"I'm Duke Ihilian of Nayet. Have I been gone so long that you don't recognize me?" I shoot them a short smile that carriers a threat. They talk into their watches for a second then bow respectively.  
  
"Of course, my lord, I'll send out transportation immediately to take you to your home," the shorter pale colored one addresses me, both are still bowing.  
  
"Good, you may leave," I dismiss them. With people in the way, I will have to continue this façade up for longer than I expected. The cars came and led us towards the demon's home. What could I do? I needed a plan. I tried to seem nonchalant as I looked around our surrounding.  
  
"Stop here," I told the driver. 'Here' being a café where my only true friend in the city lived. It was imperative that she find out I was not possessed by the demon.  
  
"And your companion?" the driver asked as I stepped out.  
  
"I'll be brief at this café, let him rest," I order.  
  
Walking in I see many people gathered to have a sip of coffee. In fact, at first, this place looked no different than any other found on earth. The difference came when you looked carefully at the people. While most seemed normal, some radiated with a slight aura: their master's claim. All of them had that claim, some claims were more tangible than others.  
  
"Duke Ihilian, may I please seat you at our best table?" a waiter eagerly came up to me. He leads me towards the table next to a window looking out at a magnificent lake.  
  
I sit down and casually look around, I find a waitress. When I see her, I catch her eye, but she looks away, as if there was nothing special about me.  
  
Other waiters come up to make sure that I am pleased with their service. Some show obvious fear of me. The rest show respect.  
  
"Here is your coffee, your Grace," the waitress I saw puts the latte I ordered in front of me. Her face shows the same frightened look the rest of the employees held.  
  
She walks off.  
  
Ten minutes later, after sipping occasionally at my latte, I stand up and head towards the genetics section. Nobody seems to notice anything different about me so far. I see her standing there, pretending to read a book.  
  
"Hannah?"  
  
"Muraki," she whispers. Her arms are immediately around me. I almost flinch, it's been decades since I've been hugged. Her voice tight with emotion, "I've missed you so much."  
  
"You knew it was me." Happiness, I hadn't felt in years, fills me. I hug her tightly.  
  
"That bastard never had that same look that you do."  
  
"Before he comes to me again; I love you, Kisa." I whisper into her ear as I kiss her on the cheek.  
  
"I love you too, cookie." she whispers back and kisses me on the cheek as well. It's difficult to find any person in this place that you can trust so completely. We've learned that we were incredibly lucky to find each other. Of all the worlds, there are kinder ones the young man and I could have gone to, but it's probably best that we came here; where my most trustful friend lives.  
  
Kisa's also the most powerful friend that I have. She has been hiding in this store ever since I was taken over by that demon. Trying to figure out how to kill it and cure me, she's refused to do it the easy way of killing me along with it.  
  
"Even though I enjoy this moment, I doubt we have enough time," Kisa gets down to business. "How did you come to get here? Why isn't he with you, and most importantly; what do you plan to do?"  
  
Hidden by the books, I immediately tell her all I know.  
  
~~Hisoka's POV right after he went through the hole~~  
  
"Good morning," a maid greets me as I wake up. She looks about forty years old and kind. Where am I?  
  
'Something important happens today, what was it?'  
  
WHAT THE HELL? A voice is talking inside my mind! My head turns towards the maid without my control.  
  
"I've left out your best clothes to greet your brother and mother," the maid informs me kindly.  
  
"Thank you, and good morning to you too, I hope you slept well," my mouth responds. 'Oh yes, today my unknown relatives come to live with us. I've never had a brother before, I wonder what he's like? He must feel pretty bad, leaving everything behind to come here. I can show him around like a big brother!'  
  
I don't have control over myself, I don't know where I am, and there is someone else's thoughts in my head. I'm in another body.........I must stay calm. But why am I here? Who am I in? He seems to be excited to meet his little brother.  
  
"I did, I hope you also slept well, I know how excited you are to meet Saki," the maid, Kisa, smiles at me, or rather whoever it is I am.  
  
"I hope he likes his room," the being I am in tells her hopefully. I realize that he personally decorated it; moving the furniture around, choosing the colors, learning how to do repairs, etc.  
  
Kisa leans over to kiss me on the cheek, and the boy kisses her back. "I'm sure he'll love it, cookie," she assures me. "And if he doesn't, then I'll be sure to knock some sense into him. Besides, when he meets you, he'll enjoy everything. You bring life into things."  
  
I feel heat rushing to my cheeks. "Oh, Kisa, you flatter me too much. If you didn't persuade me into doing something, I'd never get anything done. We both know I can be lazy as hell."  
  
Kisa laughs, "That's true. So go hurry up, get dressed, and go eat your breakfast. Saki will wait for you there."  
  
She walks out, and this being gets dressed. My hand brushes my hair, which looks platinum to me. My feet move me towards a mirror. I look through the eyes of this boy. Oh my God. If I could control my voice, I would have gasped.  
  
'I think I look ok, I wonder if Saki will look anything like me? Will he also be wondering what I look like? I know I should be mad with Dad about this, but somehow, I'm not. Besides, it's not Saki's fault that Dad fooled around. Well, I guess this appearance will do.'  
  
My eyes move away from the mirror and I start to walk out of the room. I manage to get over my shock. I look like me! Only without my blonde hair, and green eyes. Well, I don't look *exactly* like me, but I look pretty damn similar! But, shit shit shit, I think I know whose body I'm in. Is this really happening? I'd pinch myself, but I can't control my body.  
  
I reach the doors to the breakfast room. My body sighs. 'Well, here goes nothing.'  
  
My lips pull into a smile and my hands push open the doors.  
  
The people at the table turn to look at me and stand up. I spot a man with dark hair and silver eyes. He smiles kindly at me. My mind tells me that it's my father. Next to him a lady with an equally kind look informs me that she is my new mother. Finally, I look towards a young man with dark hair. His smile looks charming, but something about him unnerves me.  
  
My mind seems to think otherwise. 'That's him! He looks pretty nice, I hope I don't disappoint them.'  
  
"Good morning, Dad, Mom," my smile is still on as I bow deeply.  
  
"Good morning, son," this boy's father smiles proudly.  
  
"Good morning, I hope you slept well," the boy's mother replies.  
  
"Good morning," Saki greets with a warm smile and an equally low bow. The boy I am, beams at this acknowledgement. *I* wonder who Saki thinks he's fooling. Judging by his body language, he seems to have some other reason for being here. He looks too cocky, devious.  
  
"You haven't yet met my son, Saki," the mother says.  
  
She indicates the boy sitting next to her. My body walks up to the table and takes the seat next to Saki.  
  
"No, I hadn't met him before," my smile grows wider. 'Oh my god, I can't believe I have a little brother! He's so polite too!' "Pleasure to meet you."  
  
"The pleasure is mine. Can I.........call you aniki?," Saki asks timidly. My smile is warm and kind, proud at this little brother.  
  
"Of course," this boy says quickly. 'Aniki, I'd never thought I'd be called that. It seems more comforting, like we're close.'  
  
"You should probably sit down and eat before your food gets hot," my father reminds me, even though he, too, is enjoying the moment. We shoot each other a smile at how well this is going.  
  
I sit down and turn towards Saki. "What do you want me to call you?"  
  
"Saki-chan, Saki, I don't mind, I'm just glad I have an older brother," Saki smiles that unnerving smile at me again.  
  
"Saki-chan, it is then! Of course, only I can call you that!" (I) respond, thinking of the friends he has that love to clown around.  
  
"Does anyone call you by your name?" Saki asks me. 'That's a weird question.'  
  
"You mean Kazutaka?" my face has a puzzled look. Saki nods. "Well, my best friend Oriya does, but usually people call me Muraki."  
  
My soul freezes at that comment. Suspecting that I was in this monster was one thing, *knowing* that I was in him was a different thing. Wait, my soul really does seem to be freezing. I begin to black out. What's going on?!  
  
Saki's cold knowing smile is the last thing I see before I black out.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Disclaimer: Yami No Matsuei© Yoko Matsushita See, that sure ain't my name on the copyright. ^_^ 


End file.
